


Raindrops

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Kissing in the Rain, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Starcrossed Lovers, Yearning, make it quidditch flash fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Caught on different sides of the same war, Harry and Draco are forced to hide their relationship from the world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Make it... Quidditch!





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Secret Relationship
> 
> This fic has been completely self-betaed and so any errors are my own.

If there was one thing, Harry loved the most about being at Hogwarts, it was Quidditch. It was the only time where he felt free. Flying above the school grounds, no matter the weather with the feel of the wind ruffling his hair was the most wondrous magic he had ever encountered. Ron and Hermione were always there to support him, which he loved. Still, his favourite thing was when he was neck and neck with Malfoy, arms extended as they fought to be the ones to capture the elusive snitch. 

His friends knew everything about him; what his favourite food was, his favourite subject at school and what he liked to do in his free time. However, he had a secret. A secret so big that it would not only shock his best friends but would most likely derail the entire Wizarding World and that was that he, Harry Potter, was head over heels in love with Slytherin’s Prince, and had been since he was thirteen. 

When he had first realised his feelings for the blond, Harry had done all he could to convince himself that his feelings didn’t exist; therefore, he had thrown himself into a relationship with Ginny. As lovely as Ginny was, Harry didn’t feel anything for the youngest Weasley apart from friendship. The fact that Ron and Hermione seemed pleased by this pseudo-relationship only ended up making his feelings for Draco all that much stronger.

Sat in the Quidditch stands in the pouring rain in an attempt to avoid Ginny’s millionth attempt to get him in a broom closet, Harry ran his hands through his messy hair and sighed. Harry yearned to climb upon his broom and go flying around the grounds. It had always made him feel better but having Umbridge prowling the halls like a vampire in search of its next feed, had meant he had no other way of releasing the tension in his limbs. The sound of footsteps approaching had him looking towards the stairwell. 

Expecting Ron or Hermione to appear, Harry was shocked to see Draco walking towards him. What’s more, was that he was alone. Harry couldn’t recall a moment when he had seen Draco without Crabbe and Goyle and felt himself tensing. The shiny silver badge marking Draco as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad gleamed against the Slytherin’s robes. With blond hair plastered to his face, Harry found himself wanting to run his fingers through it.

“Would have thought you’d be snogging the she-weasel,” Draco commented as he approached Harry, eyes glinting with an unknown emotion.

“Why do you care what I do?” Harry replied bitterly, shivering as thunder rumbled overhead followed by a brilliant flash of lightning that soon gave way to heavy icy sheets of rain, drenching him to the skin.

“I’m sorry about your Godfather,” Draco said after a few moments of silence as they sized each other up.

“Thanks. I’m sorry about your father,” Harry said with a small smile. He might not particularly like Lucius Malfoy, but he was Draco’s father, and Harry knew how much the boy loved the man, despite the overwhelming evidence showcasing his involvement with Voldemort.

Draco scowled and watched the rain bounce off the wooden planks that made up the stands before looking over at Harry with pain-filled eyes. Harry wasn’t sure what made him get up and embrace his rival, but suddenly Draco was in his arms. When the blond pressed his lips against Harry’s, all his worries and concerns disappeared, and he felt like he was soaring across the sky. Their kisses grew heated and more frantic. Teeth clashed against each other as they worked out years of pent up frustration, pain and sorrow. All Harry could feel was the wetness of Draco’s lips and the blond’s hands that were suddenly everywhere, stroking and pulling at their wet clothes. Neither one of them seemed to care about the pouring rain when they collapsed onto one of the wooden benches, Harry straddling Draco’s lap.

Grinning against the boy’s lips, Harry hoped and prayed that the taller boy beneath him was not another figment of his imagination. Time seemed to still as they basked in one another’s touch, magic swirling around them. Harry ground his Draco’s hips, gasping at the feel of Draco’s cock tenting in his trousers. Pulling his mouth from the blond’s, Harry nibbled along Draco’s jaw and down his throat. He sucked at Draco’s pulse point, groaning against damp skin when Draco let out a deep moan and bucked his hips in response.

“Harry? Are you out here, mate,?” Ron’s called as his heavy footsteps approached the Quidditch stands.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks of horror as they sprung apart, sorting out their uniforms. They shared one last kiss before Draco hastily made his way to the opposite stairwell just as Ron’s distinctive red hair appeared. Harry hadn’t expected to feel such an intense emptiness at the loss of the blond’s lips. He gave Ron a small smile before following his friend back to the castle.

~*~

Slumping against the closed doors of the Hospital Wing, Harry cradled his head in his hands. He never meant for anyone to get hurt least of all Hermione. Seeing her lying on one of the narrow hospital beds fighting for her life made Harry’s head swim. Losing Sirius had felt like his entire world had been turned upside down, but this...this felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and been shredded into a million pieces. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there until a shadow fell across him. 

Looking up into silver orbs, Harry gave the intruder a watery smile. Draco was silent as he sat next to him. They sat together in silence for what felt like hours. Neither one said a word. Resting his head on Draco’s shoulder with a sigh, he reached over and took pale, long fingers within his own.

“I’m so tired,” Harry commented, voice thick with emotion. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Draco run his fingers through his thick hair. 

Harry loved these moments the most. The quick, angry snogs and passionate make-up sex in empty classrooms and the Quidditch changing rooms were incredible, but nothing compared to this. The quiet moments where they could just be without expectations and the complications their lives brought. 

“I know what you mean...How’s Granger?” Draco asked softly.

“No change. I just feel completely responsible. If it wasn’t for me, Hermione wouldn’t be in there fighting for her life. Madam Pomfrey has no idea what that curse was, or how to fix it. What do I do, Draco?” Harry retorted, moving away from the blond to look him squarely in the eyes. 

“You didn’t cause this the Dark Lord did. You told me yourself he’s been invading your dreams. Fuck, I’ve seen it remember...at least you have people around you who love and support you. Father’s rotting in Azkaban and Mother...Mother just floats around the Manor like a ghost,” Draco said firmly, taking Harry’s hands in his own and kissed them affectionately.

In public, Draco came off as standoffish, aloof and cold when surrounded by his friends, but in private he was warm, affectionate and incredibly witty whenever they were alone. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Harry asked as he leant forward and pressed his lips gently to Draco’s. 

He tasted like a cold butterbeer on a Summer’s day, cool, refreshing and highly addictive with a hint of something rich and expensive. Harry wondered if all Purebloods tasted like this or if it was something uniquely Draco. Either way, it left him hungry for more. Their kisses quickly became more heated and passionate, leaving them both breathless.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here. Someone might see,” Harry mumbled against Draco’s lips as they reluctantly pulled apart.

“I know, but this is necessary. We’re on separate sides of this war. One day we will be able to be free to live ourselves. Until then, we have to continue on in secret.”

~*~

Sneaking away from his friends on the train ride home, Harry slid into the empty Prefects car. He threw himself down onto the nearest available seat feeling utterly exhausted. The rain pelting the window was soothing against his frayed nerves. Returning to the Dursleys always brought up a barrel of emotions, none of them positive. When he’d been younger, Harry had wondered what he had done to deserve their hate and scorn and spent countless hours in the cupboard under the stairs wishing that someone would come and whisk him away. And then it happened, only now it felt like his fairy-tale was turning into a nightmare. The only good thing in his life was Draco, and even that felt like a sordid, dirty little secret. 

Draco was right, of course. They were stuck in a war between dark and light magic, and if anyone found out, they would be wrenched apart. Harry looked up when the door opened, and he pushed his morbid thoughts aside when Draco stalked across the small spaces, cupped his face and crashed his lips to his. 

“Merlin I’m going to miss you,” Draco commented as he nibbled and sucked Harry’s throat making him moan in response, fingers fisting in brilliant white-blond locks.

Pulling at each other’s clothes, the two teens yearned to touch, taste, and savour every inch of flesh as much as possible until they collapsed onto the grey carpeted floor, panting in exertion. They studied each other’s faces intensely, as though memorising each tiny detail as though they were never going to see each other again. 

“Be careful,” Harry whispered with a satisfied smile, eyes hazy with lust.

“I’m scared, Harry,” Draco admitted, not afraid to show just how frightened he was of returning home that Summer. 

“Whatever happens, I will always love you. We’ll figure it out together. I will never be ashamed of you.”

“I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
